1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording control apparatus configured to control a recording operation of a recording apparatus capable of recording received video data, and a method for controlling the recording control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, video systems connecting a recording apparatus such as a hard disk drive (HDD) recorder and a television have enabled control to record video data of a program in the HDD recorder by sending an instruction for recording from the television side. If a user viewing the television program wants to record the program, such a video system can readily record the program in an HDD recorder without requiring a user's direct operation of the HDD recorder. Such a recording function is hereinafter referred to as “immediate recording function”.
As described above, a process of sending a recording instruction to the HDD recorder has been facilitated, however, the HDD recorder cannot necessarily start recording just at a user's desired timing. This is mainly because the HDD recorder requires certain time to start operating. In the case of starting the HDD recorder from a power-off state to a recordable state, it usually requires several tens of seconds. This results in a problem that a recording starting time delays, and a desired scene may be missed.
In order to solve the problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-50315 discusses a data recording and play-back apparatus that automatically records a program that a user regularly views. This data recording and play-back apparatus specifies a program that a user regularly views and, if the user does not view the program at that broadcast time, executes control to automatically record the program. The method for automatically recording a program further includes a technique by which, if the power is in an off-state when the program is to be recorded, the power of the data recording and play-back apparatus is switched on.
In order to cut off the starting time of the HDD recorder, there is another technique in which, instead of switching the power completely off, the HDD recorder is kept in a standby state during which the HDD recorder can be swiftly switched to a recordable state. In this standby state, many systems of the HDD recorder are kept energized, and thus, the power consumption during the standby state is higher than that during a power-off state.
The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-50315 identifies a program that a user regularly views and automatically records the program. However, the identified program might not match the user's preference or desire. For example, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-50315 automatically records even a program that a user regularly viewed in the past but does not view any more. In addition, the technique does not address the case where the recorder records a program currently being broadcast immediately in response to a user's instruction.
Thus, the recorder may automatically record a program that a user does not intend to record. As a result, the data recording and play-back apparatus wastes power. Further, such recording may occupy lots of recording capacity of the data recording and play-back apparatus.
From the viewpoint of solving the above problems, immediate recording by a user's manual operation is preferable. However, if the HDD recorder is kept operating in a recordable state so as to record a program just at a desired timing, while undesired programs are not recorded, power consumption barely decreases.